Tus besos, mi adicción
by Azura - sempai
Summary: Serie de One-shot inspirados en el Reto: Besos de tu OTP de la autora Sasha545. Cap. 2: Beso de Buenos Días. Naruto jamás se imagino que despertar con alguien a su lado sería tan maravilloso.
1. 1 Beso Ebrio

¡Hola chicos!

Quizá algunos no sepan, pero en Tumblr hay un foro NH que cada enero organiza una serie de actividades por cada día, el día de hoy el tema es "Cita"… Bueno, fue hace tres, pero ¡da igual!, además de que vi una perfecta oportunidad para juntarlo con un reto al que me cole de :V, digo me cole porque en realidad el reto no es para mí, pero no pude resistirme a escribir un poco. Espero les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Mes NaruHina Día 10: Cita.**

**Reto: Besos de tu OTP. "Beso Ebrio"**

Treinta minutos tarde. Hinata no paraba de revisar el reloj de pulso que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda cada minuto, o por lo menos lo que ella creía que era un minuto, pero grande era su sorpresa al percatarse que en realidad solo unos pocos segundos habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se había levantado un poco la manga de su blusa para mirarlo. ¿Y es que como no reaccionar de esa manera? Naruto iba retrasado 30 minutos… aguarden, ya eran 32… ¡Treinta y dos minutos y nada que daba señales de llegar en cualquier momento! ¿La habría dejado plantada? ¿El ninja que jamás dejaba de cumplir sus promesas y que hacía un año había jurado nunca dejarla ir? No, eso no era ni siquiera una opción, algo tendría que haber ocurrido como para que él incurriera en una falta tan poco caballerosa.

Décima vez que miraba el reloj en tan solo un par de minutos; preocupada y un poco irritada debía admitir, activo su Byakugan para empezar a buscarlo, tal vez estaba en problemas, tal vez le había surgido alguna emergencia e incluso requería de su ayuda, tal vez… a unas cinco calles a la derecha, SU Naruto estaría conversando de manera "demasiado animada" para su gusto con una chica que abrazaba fuertemente una pequeña caja… Hinata entorno un poco más su visión para divisar que había dentro… _Chocolates_, pensó_, Naruto-kun odia el sabor del chocolate_. No pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa de superioridad se dibujará en su rostro, más al darse cuenta de ello un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y apartó la vista, ¿Desde cuándo poseía esa actitud egocéntrica?... Naruto era su novio, pero no de su _propiedad_, con eso en mente pensó que _quizá_ estaba mal espiarlo de esa forma… Aunque, ¿no lo había espiado durante años aún sin ser más que solo amigos? Ahora ella era su novia, y tenía cierto derecho de enterarse que pasaba entre Naruto y _esa _chiquilla, la cual no aparentaba más de 15 años. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió la vista hacía donde la escena entre su novio y una de sus "fangirls" transcurría, todo normal, Naruto movía los labios, ella no era buena leyéndolos pero alcanzo a entender algo como "haré lo que pueda" ¿De que estaría hablando?, entonces la chica se inclinó extendiendo los brazos hacía el frente y la cabeza agachada, le estaba ofreciendo la caja que antes abrazaba a su pecho… _un presente_, le vino la idea a la mente, aunque inmediatamente retirada con la siguiente certeza, _lo rechazará, él nunca los acepta…_ Hinata no era violenta, no era posesiva, no era celosa… aunque claro eso quedaría mejor con un "tan celosa" y eso se debía a que Naruto jamás le había dado razones para desconfiar de él, y que le sacaron los ojos antes de permitir que alguien difamará la imagen de su preciado rubio… El mismo día que regresaron de la misión tras lo ocurrido con Toneri, ya la mitad de la aldea se había enterado de la relación que habías comenzado, y ellos no hacían nada por disimularlo, ¿Qué si tuvieron inconvenientes? Tal vez un par a causa de lo reacio que Hiashi Hyuga se mostraba a aceptar de buenas a primeras su noviazgo, pero nunca algo grave en realidad. Una historia completamente diferente a la que se habían enfrentado cuando la fangirls de Naruto seguían "demasiado bien" las enseñanzas del Héroe Shinobi, eran demasiado persistentes, y ninguna parecía dar señales de querer rendirse tan pronto. Pero lo último que Naruto quería era que Hinata pensará que a él le gustaba recibir esa atención, era divertido al principio e incluso llego a aceptar algunos regalos, pero ahora todo ese show se había tornado de lo más molesto, no podía salir a una cita con Hinata sin toparse con al menos tres de esas niñas quienes deliberadamente ignoraban la presencia de su novia y se amontonaban para entregarle regalos o colgarse de su brazo; ¿Qué podría hacer para librarse de esa incómoda situación? Dejar de salir con Hinata no era una opción, ocultarse o salir a escondidas tampoco, entonces probo ser directo, estuviera su novia con él o no, cada vez que alguna chica intentaba pasarse de lista de inmediato ponía una marcada distancia entre ellos, y de manera clara pero procurando no sonar como un cretino, les explicaba que tenía una relación seria y que no pensaba dejar que esta se opacara con malos entendidos, eso incluía no aceptar ningún tipo de presente. Tardo un poco, pero finalmente, con paciencia y el incondicional apoyo de Hinata, ambos lograron que los dejaran en paz.

Sin embargo, los celos solo se sienten cuando alguien de verdad te importa, es una manera de demostrar el miedo a perderlo. Pues eso sintió ella cuando vio como Naruto aceptaba el paquete que la chica le ofrecía y lo guardaba en una pequeña mochila colgada de su cadera; una punzada de angustia y si, de temor se dejaron sentir en el corazón de la Hyuga. No sabía qué hacer, como debería reaccionar. Aparto la vista de inmediato y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que él mismo se acercará a ella. Su mente cavilaba demasiadas excusas a la vez, logrando hacerla sentirse mareada… _Quizás no pudo rechazarla, quizás sintió demasiada pena por ella y por eso… por eso él… los aceptó… _No había razón posible que no le preocupara, era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que Naruto aceptaba algo, de alguien que no fuera ella misma… Y sintió miedo.

-Oi, Hinata. En serio lamento llegar tan tarde, anoche visité a Kakashi y Gai-sensei y no pude zafarme de ellos hasta muy noche. Espero que no me hayas tenido que esperar mucho tiempo, en verdad lo siento. –Ella dio ligero respingo al sentir la mano de Naruto en uno de sus hombros. -¿Estas molesta? –Pregunto él, en sus ojos se asomó un ligero destello de angustia.

_¿Molesta?_

-No… No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto-kun –le respondió Hinata mientras le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Quería decirle que lo había visto, quería… encararlo. Pero ella no era así, jamás se atrevería a reclamarle por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que se trataba, no se permitiría actuar como una niña insegura. –Etto… y ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¡Ah, qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que estabas molesta… ¡Oi, oi! Pero ni quiera te he saludado-ttebayo…

-Eh… -Hinata abrió un poco los ojos cuando Naruto choco sus labios contra los suyos en un sonoro y rápido beso, entonces se apartó solo lo suficiente para observarla de cerca, los ojos de ella lo miraban expectantes y a él no podía maravillarlo más darse cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces la saludará de esa manera, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Le sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomará. Hinata, por su parte, decidió olvidar momentáneamente el asunto del regalo, al menos por el resto de la tarde, le regresó la sonrisa y algo cohibida sostuvo la mano que le ofrecía…

Si a él, como hombre, en ese preciso momento le preguntaran que era lo que más le disgustaba de Hinata, definitivamente diría _en realidad no hay nada que me disguste… solo me exaspera que no comparta conmigo lo que le molesta. Me hace sentir impotente, como si no pudiera protegerla y… excluido._ Ahora, a la mitad de la noche y dando vueltas en su cama como cochinilla(1) no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto con ella, y la única razón de ello era su silencio, detestaba no saber que le ocurría, casi siempre se repetía así mismo que si fuera más atento, más observador de seguro no sería necesario preguntar lo que le ocurría a la mujer de su vida, con una simple mirada profunda a sus ojos descubriría cual era el problema. _De seguro Shikamaru no tiene este tipo de líos_, pensó… Pero él no era Shikamaru, y pensándolo bien, de seguro él en primero lugar no tendría este tipo de problemas porque Temari no era de las personas que se guardan algo que les moleste, se dio cuenta muy bien de eso cuando en medio del Restaurant de Barbacoa le armó una escena a su amigo por poner un cigarrillo en su boca, casi gritando le dijo que dejara de fumar, "es un vicio horrible, todo el día andas con ese olor pegado a tu ropa y no quiero ni mencionar los dientes y los dedos amarillos…" Shikamaru no respondió nada, era claro que sudó frío desde que vio como Temari impactaba su puño contra la mesa, se limitó a suspirar y guardar el cigarrillo en la caja junto con los otros que le restaban mientras murmuraba algo como "…que preocupación tan problemática…". Que nadie se atreviera a mal pensar, ni por un segundo desearía que Hinata tuviera la mitad del mal carácter que Temari mostraba en ocasiones, pero… _si no fuera tan reservada… si confiará más en mí… ¡Paf! _Una bofetada mental, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que Hinata no confiaba en él?! De todas las personas en la aldea, ella era quien había puesto toda su fe en el desde el principio, quien creía en el ciegamente y sin dudar. Tenía que parar de pensar en tonterías, necesitaba despejar su mente y enredándose entre las sabanas no lo iba a lograr.

De un salto salió de la cama, se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró, sus habituales sandalias, miró el reloj, las 11:34 p.m.… ¡Genial! Esa tienda seguía abierta, debió ir apenas dejo a Hinata en su casa, pero la actitud de ella lo había dejado tan desconcertado que de lo único que tenía ganas era de estar solo, si se quedaba más tiempo se arriesgaba a reclamarle algo, y eso solo empeoraría la situación. En una esquina de su habitación había arrojado las cosas que llevaba ese día, busco una pequeña caja dentro de su mochila y al dar con ella la llevo en su mano, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella a toda prisa.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, Hinata no pudo evitar empezar a darse golpes mentales… _¡Que boba eres! Que buena kunoichi eh, sin saber ocultar tus propias emociones… ¡En serio que nunca se atrevan a ascenderme a ANBU! _Pasada la primera emoción de angustia y cierto temor por perder a su rubio, Hinata había pasado a sentir enojo, estaba enojada consigo misma por no poder ocultar su molestia, estaba enojada con Naruto por no mencionar si quiera el encuentro que tuvo con esa niña y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada… Y estaba enojada porque una parte de ella le decía que estaba exagerando, ¿Cómo es posible que tú mismo estés en contra de tus propias actitudes? Pero lo sabía, por mucho que la haya herido verlo aceptando aquel presente, él no merecía una actitud distante, nerviosa y un tanto cohibida, no, él merecía que le aclarará porque actuaba de aquella manera y dejarlo explicarse, pues así lo único que había logrado era preocuparlo y hacer sentir lejos de ella… Y, ¿no se había pasado casi toda su vida esforzándose por estar cerca de él? ¡Dios! Ahora la culpa la invadía al recordar que grosera se había comportado rechazando cada intento de él de iniciar conversación alguna.

Hinata avanzó a paso lento a su habitación, una vez ahí cerró la puerta con seguro, dio gracias al cielo de no haberse topado con nadie en el camino recorrido pues no pensaba quedarse ahí mucho más tiempo, sigilosamente abrió la ventana y salto por ella, no iba a arriesgarse regresando por la puerta principal.

Corría, vigilaba los alrededores de vez en cuando con su Byakugan, solo por si acaso. Pues que bien que lo había hecho en el momento justo…

-T-Tenten… -Exclamo en un hilillo de voz. Precisamente la persona que buscaba, Tenten, se había convertido en alguien muy cercana a ella desde que la guerra había terminado, llevándose con ella a una de las personas más importantes en su vida… Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que ella no era la persona a quien más destrozada estaba por la pérdida de Neji, no, la persona que más sufria por eso era Tenten, para ella, su primo no había sido sólo un compañero de equipo o amigo, ella lo había amado como a nadie y de tan solo saber que ese sentimiento jamás tendría un futuro le partía el corazón; de solo imaginar que Naruto hubiera muerto, sentía tal opresión en el pecho que le quitaba el aire. -¡TenTen! –esta vez lo grito, y la sombra que, según Hinata, trataba de ocultarse se paralizó. Aprovechando el momentáneo descuido de su amiga, Hinata le dio alcance, pero al mirarla de cerca se quedó sin palabras.

-Ho-Hola, Hinata-chan… Ah, ¿Qué haces fuera de casa a esta hora, ne? –Tenten intentaba cubrir su rostro con el corto flequillo que usaba de medio lado, llevaba el cabello suelto y un bonito vestido con cuello en "V" que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos hasta las rodillas de color verde… La verdad lucía muy linda. Pero la belleza de su amiga no fue lo que dejo a Hinata muda, más bien las series de preguntas que se le juntaron en la cabeza al verla… Tenten no era de las chicas que se preocuparan mucho por ver que usarían, prefería estar cómoda y ligera con ropa de entrenamiento a que ponerse un vestido tan elaborado como aquel que usaba en ese momento, y el color verde… Quizá lo había visto demasiado en Gai-sensei y Lee-san quien, por cierto, estaba acercándose, que… ¡Ay, por Dios! –Eh, Hinata-chan… quizá suene raro que te diga esto pero, estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa de que me mires tan fijamente… -Hinata solo pudo escuchar como Tenten pasaba saliva sonoramente.

La mente de Hinata trabajaba a cien pensamientos por minuto.

-¡Eh, Tenten…! Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado, estaba empezando a preocuparme… ¡Oh, Hinata-chan! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí –Si ver a Tenten usando vestuario tan… "diferente", Lee lo llevaba diez pasos más lejos; estaba usando un simple pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul rey, su cabello siempre en forma de hongo lo había peinado hacía atrás dándole un aspecto más varonil, Hinata jamás creyo que estas palabras llegaran a su mente pero,_ que bien se ve Lee…_

-Ah… Ah, sí, también me da gusto verte, Lee-san… -De acuerdo, esa era una imagen con la que jamás creyó encontrarse, pero debía admitir que pasada la sorpresa inicial, le habían entrado unas enormes gana de reír tan solo de ver la cara de "trágame tierra" que tenía Tenten, y el leve sonrojo y brillo que se mostraba en el sonriente rostro de Lee no tenía precio… -B-bueno… Humm… yo… Los ¿dejo solos?... –Hinata había empezado a dar media vuelta, tenía que huir de ahí cuanto antes o explotaría de la risa, estaba mal burlarse así, lo sabía, pero simplemente era una situación tan tierna y comprometedora, que de solo imaginarse a Tenten sonrojada por algún cumplido que Lee pudiera hacerle… -Eh, suerte en su… cita…

-¡No! Eh, digo…-Tenten se aferró a la muñeca de Hinata con tal fuerza que a está de inmediato se le fueron las ganas de reírse –Ah, vamos Hinata-chan, de seguro querrás quedarte un rato con nosotros ¿no? Además a Lee no le molesta, ¿cierto? Vamos, no es que tuviéramos alguna reservación ni nada por el estilo, pero sucede que esta mañana Gai-sensei nos regaló… eh, cupones… ¡Sí! Y, ¿Quién desaprovecharía la oportunidad? ¡Nadie! Ah, por cierto tienen un pastel de fresas que te encantará, ¡No es que haya revisado el menú! Fue todo muy improvisado y…

-P-pero… Tenten-chan…-No podría zafarse, su amiga le tenía aprisionado el brazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, miro de reojo a Lee mientras era arrastrada por Tenten dentro del restaurante, pareció más divertido que extrañado del comportamiento de su "compañera", él las siguió con una gran sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, sin decir ni una palabra.

Nubloso, así lucía lo poco que podía ver a en los escasos dos metros y medio que tenia de visión en ese momento; trato de recuperar un poco del sentido de la coordinación parpadeando muchas veces y tallándose los ojos, sin ningún resultado útil.

-¡Hinataaaaaaa…! ¡Waaa, eres tan pequeña! Hahaha de verdad que no dirá nada aún, ¿ne, ne? –_Tenten-chan… tu voz suena en eco… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en ésta cueva, eh?_

-Oi, Tenten, será mejor que llevemos a Hinata a su casa… no debiste dejar que comiera ese pastel envinado -_¿Pastel? ¡Waa! ¿No habrá un poco más? Estaba tan delicioso… _

-¡Hahaha! Pero si solo era un 5% de alcohol… Además, ¡mirala! ¿No luce linda? Esta toda sonrojada y adormilada… Hahahaha -_¿Eeeeh?_

-Humm si, luce linda…

-¡Oye, idiota! ¡No te atrevas a echarle el ojo estando tu CITA presente! –_Hahaha ¡Sabía que estaban en una cita! Oww Tenten… me siento… tan feliz… por uste…_

-¡Lo siento! Mira, se quedó dormida… Debemos irnos, Tenten, además tú tampoco estas en tus cinco…

-¡Yo te daré cinco como me sigas regañando! Oi… Hinata. –Tenten levantó un brazo de su amiga en alto, acto seguido lo dejo caer por su propio peso, esperaba un leve quejido, pero su amiga ¡ni se movió! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de su edad no hubiera tomado nunca ni una pizca de alcohol? Bah, por lo menos fue gracioso verla haciendo pucheros. –Ah, tu ganas… no creo que despierte ni aunque el mismo Naruto venga a hacer escandalo…

-¡Naruto! –Como si le hubieran activado un botón en la espalda, Hinata despertó y se irguió con la espalda completamente derecha.

-¡Hahahaha! Ya sabía yo que eso te haría despertar… Oi, ya puedes respirar normal, eh.

-Jumpf… Eh, ejem –Lee carraspeo para no estallar en risa junto con Tenten por la reacción tan repentina de Hinata. –Ya he pagado la cuenta. Ven Hinata, te ayudo a levantarte.

-_La cuenta… ¡Ah, si! – _Oi, Tenten… Ya que Lee-san fue tan amable de pagar la cuenta, ¿Por qué no me obsequias los cupones que tan amablemente Gai-sensei les dio, ¿ne? Fufufu…-Hinata reia por lo bajo al ver el rostro de su amiga enrojecer y levantar las cejas… no se burlaría de ella sin un poco de venganza.

-Ya, ya. Hinata, te pones tan impertinente… Jum. –Tenen infló ligeramente sus cachetes y giro la cabeza en señal de falso enojo.

A Lee le habría encantado poder probar un poco del pastel que Hinata comió, pero si ella estaba en ese estado por tan mínima cantidad de alcohol no quería ni imaginar que podría pasar con él…

¡Si! Que el Sannin bendijera a aquella chiquilla… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, ¡Que importa! Por fin lo tenía, por fin había conseguido algo digno de su preciosa novia; ¡_No puedo esperar por ver su cara-ttebayo!_

-Oi, Lee, no la cargues de esa manera, se te va a caer…

Naruto giro el rostro hacía la otra acera, la calle estaba bien iluminada por las luces de un elegante restaurante, al rubio no pude parecerle más graciosa aquella escena… Tenten, quien por vestir de esa manera casi ni la reconoce, y Rock Lee usan por primera vez un color que no era el verde, cualquiera que los viera le parecería una escena inesperada pero linda a la vez, y ¡Para hacerlo aún más curioso! Ambos peleaban por Hinata, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que… Un momento… ¡¿Hinata?! ¿Qué carajos hacía ella ahí?... Y como Lee no la soltará pronto, iba a conocer lo que es él "verdadero poder de la juventud".

-¡Oi, Lee! –Grito Naruto desde la mitad de la calle. -¿Qué estás haciendo con Hintana? Bajala inmediatamente.

-¡Si, señor! –Fue pura inercia, al escuchar la voz de Naruto y presentir el infinito chakra que empezaba a acumularse en sus puños sus brazos solo atinaron a soltar a la pequeña que dormitaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Lee! ¡Idiota! No tenías que tirarla. –Los golpes de Tenen hacía Lee sin duda recordaban a los que Sakura le daba a Naruto cuando eran pequeños, claro que, por lo menos los golpes que Tenten lanzaba si estaban fundamentados, así que eso, y ver a Hinata moverse levemente en el suelo le basto para no sentir ni poca empatía hacía Lee al verlo estamparse contra el poste de luz y los ojos como estrellas.

-¡Hinata! –Naruto se agacho a su lado y la levanto recargándola en su pecho y sobre su rodilla. La vio temblar un poco los ojos. -¡Demonios, Lee! La hiciste desmayar del golpe, serás idiota!

-N-no, no fue eso, Naruto-kun… Verás, sucede que ella está un poco ebria porque…-¡Paf! La mano de Tenten se fue a estampar contra la boca de Lee para hacerlo callar.

-¡Ah, hahaha! Lee, que informativo eres… Eh, ne, Naruto… Dejamos a Hinata en tus manos… Ehhh… ¡suerte!

-¡¿Ebria dijiste?! –Cuando Naruto giró la cabeza para encarar a Lee y Tenten ya se habían ido, ¿Aún con ropas tan formales podrían saltar sobre los techos? ¡Qué importa eso ahora! –Mierda… No la puedo llevar así a su casa… -¿_N-naruto-kun…? Ah, ¡Tenten ya deja de imitarlo!_

-Hmp… Na… -Hinata abrió levemente un ojo, tardó un par de segundos para enfocar, todo seguía nublado para ella, pero estaba tan cerca que perfectamente podía ver su rostro sin ningún problema, sus penetrantes ojos azules la miraban con el ceño fruncido y un destello de preocupación… _Quizás uso un Henge… _

-¿Hinata? Oi, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Cómo te sientes, tienes ganas de vomitar? –Naruto recordaba su primera borrachera, fue con el equipo 7… Todo empezó de las mil maravillas, platicando animadamente y ellos tres burlándose de Kakashi-sensei por no aguantar más de una tokkuri(2) de sake y quedarse dormido con la máscara mal puesta… Si hubieran sido más jóvenes, de seguro habrían intentado quitársela y ver que había debajo, pero ahora que eran adultos, les pareció más divertido tomar prestado su ejemplar de Icha Icha y hacerle figuras a las hojas con sus kunai… Curioso, ¿no? Muchos recuerdos de esa noche eran lagunas en blanco, pero la cosa se puso fea cuando Sakura empezó a vomitar y a causa de eso no abandonó el baño hasta la mañana siguiente, no fue bonito verla despertar abrazada a la taza del baño… Y Sasuke y el habían pasado por otra de sus tantas riñas por tonterías, retarse a quien bebía más de seguro no había sido buena idea, ni tampoco retarse a quien hacia mejor el Oiroke no Jutsu, jamás olvidaría lo atractiva que le pareció la versión femenina de Sasuke, ni aunque se sometiera a pruebas con los Yamanaka… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería ni imaginarse que habría pasado de haber seguido bebiendo…

-N-no… -Hinata se apartó lo suficiente para sentarse por sí misma y se desperezó un poco agitando la cabeza, seguía mareada y con la vista nublosa, una especie de alerta recorrió su ser al darse cuenta que a quien tenía a lado por supuesto que era el Naruto real, Tenten no aguantaría una tansformación tan buena por tanto tiempo… Se veía tan apuesto, estaba usando una simple playera roja con el símbolo de Konoha y un pantalón de mezclilla, no necesitaba la gran cosa para verse bien, eso la hizo pensar en Lee y en el tiempo que le habrá tomado acomodar su cabello de esa manera… Ahora iba a comenzar a pensar en el cabello de Naruto, pero un leve destello procedente de la mano de vendada de su novio la hizo olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa… _Esa envoltura… esa caja es… es la que ella…_

-¡Hinata! –De un brinco Hinata se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Naruto, él no supo cómo reaccionar, sabía que ella era ágil, pero aun en ese estado no pudo siquiera ver en qué momento se soltó de su agarre. Pero el modo en que lo hizo, como si su contacto le quemará, le dolió. Ahora solo la miraba esperando que ella se explicará, que lo había confundido, o que no controlaba su cuerpo a causa del alcohol… algo, cualquier cosa, menos que _ella_ lo rechazará.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le soltó de repente, Hinata estaba molesta, sentía la lengua entumecida y los parpados pesados, intento soltar esas palabras de manera tranquila, pero el alcohol el su sangre no le permitía tener el control total de sí misma, ni de lo que decía, y él pudo percibir un dejo de rencor en su voz… _¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?_

-Paseaba… y vi a Lee y a Tenten zarandearte como maniquí… Dime, Hinata ¿Estas tan molesta conmigo como para salirte a beber con otras personas en lugar de decirme directamente que está pasando? –Naruto tampoco podía controlar manera de hablar ruda y desafiante, no es que tuviera mucho apuro en querer hacerlo, tampoco, él no había hecho nada…

-¡Yo no salí a beber nada con nadie…! –_Demonios… _Arrastro las últimas vocales y casi se muerde la lengua al tratar de hablar bien. Naruto levanto una ceja, expectante _¿de qué? _Pensó ella _¿Qué espera que le diga? _–No me mires así, yo no he hecho nada malo. –Le desafió.

-¡Vaya! ¿Debo intuir que lo dices que lo dices porque yo sí?

-Pues ya no sé qué consideres correcto… -_¿Qué? ¿Qué le estoy… diciendo? _–Porqué hasta esta mañana no pensé que para ti estuviera bien aceptar _otra vez_ los regalos de tus fans –_Yo no dije eso… Yo, yo jamás…_

-¿Así que por eso es todo esto? En serio, Hinata creí que eras más segura de mí, de nuestra relación… y de ti misma. –Naruto la vio temblar ante el comentario, sabía que eso no debía decirlo. _A menos que… realmente no confié en mí. _Solo un poco de presión hacía falta.

-Pero si estoy segura, completamente segura de que si hubiera sido la que aceptará algún regalo de quien sea no te hubieras quedado tan tranquilo… ¿no? –Fue el turno de Naruto de reaccionar ante la provocación de ella, sabía que tenía razón, por eso solo pudo mirarla fijo con el ceño fruncido… ¿De verdad habría alguien que se sintiera con las suficientes agallas de intentar meterse en su relación con Hinata? La sola idea le hizo revolver el estómago… Hinata seguía mareada, y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento sus piernas dejarían de responder, pero por el momento se sentía atrevida, capaz de decir las cosas que en circunstancias normales se callaría, y tenía que aprovechar ese plus. -¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?... No es justo, yo… nunca puedo decir nada…. Jamás puedo alzar la voz si no estoy de acuerdo con algo, debo callar y soportarlo… Yo… no quiero… que sea igual contigo, Naruto-kun… Me dolería… muchísimo que… tú me trataras… de esa manera… -Hinata hablaba entre hipidos, sorbía la nariz entre palabras y las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Naruto solo la observaba, pero su expresión ya no era dura… la miraba conmovido, ella era tan fuerte y capaz de soportar que todo su clan, incluyendo su padre, la miraran por debajo del hombro, y había aprendido a vivir con eso… Pero con él, era diferente, prácticamente le había confesado que si el la trataba como menos, eso la derrumbaría… Y eso a Naruto no le agrando el ego ni le ensancho el pecho, no, más lo hizo sentir miserable, porque tardo tanto tiempo en notar el precioso tesoro que aguardaba solo para él.

-Que tonta eres-ttebayo… -la escucho sorber su nariz con más fuerza. –Si hubieras hablado conmigo desde el principio no estaría pasando esto, habría arruinado la sorpresa, sí. Pero es lo de menos si con eso evitaba que te sintieras así. –Hinata lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas y ella aferraba sus manos abrazando su cuerpo, no pudo evitar verla terriblemente frágil, aun sabiendo lo fuerte que era. –Ah… El paquete que me dio aquella niña, cuyo nombre ya olvide, era algo que tenía que entregar a cambió de esto –Naruto abrió la caja que llevaba en su mano, dentro había una caja más pequeña en forma de… ¿Rollo de canela? –Tenía que esperar a que amaneciera, pero debido a las circunstancias… Hinata, hace un año exactamente que somos novios, pero a mí me parece que eso ya es suficiente tiempo… -la observo contener el aliento, mientras él se acomodaba en el suelo sobre una rodilla y abria la caja en forma de Rol de Canela, dentro aguardaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que alrededor tenía grabados los nombres de ambos y, en la parte de arriba, resaltaba la figura de un lirio blanco, simplemente estaba hecho para la mano de Hinata. –Así que… Hyuga Hinata, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, en acto reflejo o quizá para contener un sollozo, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, la vio avanzar despacio hacía él, un paso, luego otro, entonces empezó a trotar, se veía radiante, Naruto comenzó a incorporarse despacio, quería abrazarla y decirle al oído que jamás le fallaría, que en ella, él había encontrado todo lo que desde niño había deseado… Extendió un poco los brazos listo para recibirla entre sus brazos, pero…

-¡Juuken! –El cuerpo de Naruto cayó de bruces al suelo, su trasero amortiguo gran parte del golpe, pero el pecho era lo que realmente dolía… No en su corazón sino más bien, cerca del hombro derecho… De pronto sintió un ligero peso arrojarse sobre él, y un montón de besos por toda su cara… -Hi-Hinata…

-La próxima vez que quieras sorprenderme de esta manera, solo regálame unas flores… -Ella lo miraba a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, en todo el tiempo que hablaron no deja de arrastrar las palabras con su entumecida lengua, y sabía que Hinata jamás lo golpearía para dañarlo de verdad, ebria o no... Aun así, era consciente del poder que su presencia tenía sobre ella, él podría ser capaz de hacer destruirla por completo o hacerla inmensamente feliz, y eso era mutuo. Pero ni siquiera importaba, porque estaba seguro que con Hinata a su lado no habría nada a lo que debiera temer, solo ellos eran la debilidad del otro.

-Si esa es tu manera de agradecer, te juro que jamás volveré a ser detallista –le dijo regalándole su mejor sonrisa, esa que la había enamorado desde el principio. Ella sonrió de igual manera, y tomándolo desprevenido, lo besó. Primero movía los labios lentamente hasta separarlos un poco, solo lo necesario para que la lengua de Naruto pudiera invadir su boca, era un beso intenso, lleno de emociones pero sin dejar de ser genuino, puro. Naruto podía sentir el sabor dulce que el pastel de fresas había dejado en los labios de Hinata, y también cierto amargor, probablemente por el licor… Si Hinata ya había recuperado parte del control de su sistema, lo habría vuelto a perder al sentir la boca de Naruto acompañando la suya, nada más existía, salvo la sensación de sus varoniles manos abrazando su espalda, y las de ella aferrándose a su playera. Algunos minutos pasaron, no supieron cuantos y no valía la pena contar, finalmente cortaron el beso para respirar con más facilidad, Naruto pegó su frente a la de Hinata y la miro a los ojos. –Estás ebria, así no cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confusa. Si, estaba algo mareada, y su lengua aún no se movía conforma ella lo mandaba, pero su vista ya había vuelto a la normalidad, o por lo menos lo suficiente para poder observar bien a Naruto sin ningún problema, y estaba segura que no olvidaría lo que él le había dicho.

-Que tendré que proponerme de nuevo mañana. -Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió tranquila. –Y que no puedo llevarte así a tu casa, tendrás que quedarte conmigo, ya mañana pensamos en que decirle a tu padre…

Sin más, Naruto la levanto en brazos como acostumbraba a hacerlo, en algún punto del camino ella se había quedado profundamente dormida, sabía que lo recordaría, que un pastel de fresas envinado no era tan potente para hacerte tener lagunas mentales… Pero si proponiéndose de nuevo lograba que Hinata lo volviera a besar de esa forma, ¡lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias! Y quizás, un poco de aquel pastel también haría falta.

(1): Una cochinilla es un insecto que se hace bolita, también se le conoce como chanchitos de tierra, marranitos, bicho bola o bicho bolita.

(2): Es un frasco pequeño que son anchos en el fondo y con el cuello achatado, es donde se sirve el sake; el platito del que se bebe se llama _**katakuchi.**_

Hasta aquí, chicos. Gracias por leer n_n espero que haya sido de su agrado y sí… Hice trampa :D. La cita no fue NaruHina, aunque en un principio planeaba que fuera así, no quería que quedará muy cargado, además de que uno siempre empieza con una idea y termina con algo totalmente diferente :p…

En fin, ojala les haya gustado lo suficiente como para permitirme escribirles más historias -u-!

*El reto lo llevan a cabo las autoras Okashira Janet, Sasha545 y FangirlsX.X… ¡Las admiro mucho!*


	2. 2 Beso de Buenos Días

"Beso de buenos días"

¿Cómo sería nunca más volver a despertar solo? ¿Sería incomodo no tener tanto espacio en la cama para ti mismo? ¿Qué tal que sus ronquidos la despertaran durante la noche y eso la molestará? ¿Y si la vida de casados en realidad si eran tan mala como la narraban muchas personas…? Estas eran solo unas cuantas de las muchas dudas que rondaban en la cabeza de cierto rubio. Es increíble pensar que el héroe del mundo shinobi, alguien con el poder de un Dios se atormentará con cosas tan triviales como la vida de casado.

Y es que a pesar de estar completamente seguro de querer pasar todos los días de su vida con ella, no podía evitar que la preocupación se colará en sus pensamientos; siendo objetivos llevaban menos de un año siendo novios, realmente disfrutaba como nunca cada instante a su lado, cada día se maravillaba al conocer una nueva faceta de ella y eso no podía encantarle más… Por otro lado, era cierto que ella ya no era la misma chica que tartamudeaba al hablar y le rehuía a su mirada, pero aún conservaba esa actitud serena y muchas veces solo respondía con sonrisas, lo que casi siempre lo dejaba muy pensativo sobre si había actuado de la manera correcta o si ella simplemente no decía nada para no herir sus sentimientos… Una cosa es tener la total certeza de que alguien te ama más que a su propia vida, y otra es saber que no hay nada que no moleste de ti a aquella persona. Es cierto, él había madurado mucho en estos últimos años, pero en el tema del amor seguía siendo el mismo despistado, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hey, Naruto ¿ya estás listo?- Iruka tocó la puerta impaciente, la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado y solo faltaba que los novios bajaran para iniciar la ceremonia.

-¿Eh?... Ah, en… un momento. –Ahí, frente al espejo, observando el terrible nudo de la corbata que sus temblorosas manos le habían permitido atar, Naruto dio un suspiro y se encamino a la puerta para abrirla, a punto de girar la perilla noto la cantidad de sudor en su mano y soltó una maldición… Abrio la puerta y se encontró con Iruka cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la misma.

-¿Nervioso? –Le dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Se nota mucho? Preguntó con cautela, paso su mano sobre su corta cabellera y se colocó frente al espejo nuevamente.

-Para nada… Deja que te ayude –Así con hábiles movimientos Iruka empezó a atar de manera correcta la corbata. –Listo.

-Gracias… Iruka-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Era el día de su boda, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tantas preocupaciones a sólo unos momentos de juntar su destino con la mujer de su vida?

-No.

-¿¡Como que no?!

-Naruto, al elegirme como tú padrino, me sentí realmente honrado, en especial porque creí que sería a Sasuke a quien tendrías en mente… De cualquier manera, no te seré de mucha ayuda en cuanto éste tema, en realidad estoy seguro que ninguno de tus amigos es una buena opción para hablar sobre esto… -Naruto sonrió de medio lado, pues su maestro tenía la boca llena de razón –Pero, si de algo te sirve, si te sientes preocupado en cuanto al rumbo que va tu relación, no hay nadie mejor con quien puedas hablar que con la persona con quien vas a compartir tu vida. Ambos son muy afortunados. –Iruka pusó las manos sobre los hombros de Naruto queriendo con ese gesto transmitirle la confianza que tenía en él, en ellos.

-Gracias… ¡Bien! No quiero hacerla esperar más, bajemos de una vez.

-Baka, ha esperado por ti desde que era una niña… Creo que resistirá 10 minutos más.

-Hahaha… -Con un leve sonrojo, Naruto reía feliz de saber lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su próximo padrino. -Una última cosa, Iruka-sensei.

-Dime…

¿Por qué se sentía flotando? ¿Qué no hace un momento ya había dejado ir los nervios y estaba de lo más tranquilo? ¡Dios! Es que el sólo al dar la vuelta hacía la entrada del templo y verla ahí, vestida de radiante color blanco, con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás… ¡Sí que era un maldito afortunado!

La vio acercarse a él, la contemplo a su lado durante toda la ceremonia, apenas y aparto la vista de ella para firmar los papeles y contestar el "Acepto-ttebayo" de los juramentos del sacerdote. Ella brillaba con luz propia, la felicidad que su rostro reflejaba no era comparable ni con el resplandor de la luna. El resto de la velada fue igual de magnifica, sus amigos y conocidos les felicitaban por montón, les decían lo perfectos que se lucían juntos; el tiempo voló entre risas, baile y festín, pronto llego en momento en que la pareja tendría que retirarse, pues si querían aprovechar su primer noche de bodas tendrían que llegar rápido al destino de su Luna de Miel, una cabaña en la playa…

Naruto no soltó la mano de su ahora esposa para nada, era tan pequeña y cálida… Cuando tuvo que hacerlo para despedirse de todos, la perdió de vista un segundo y eso basto para que se alejara lo suficiente del bullicio de la fiesta a hablar con su padrino. Un ninja del nivel de Naruto rápidamente los localizo en la terraza, no iba a interrumpir, y espiar mucho menos… Sí, claro.

-…Es por eso que solo en ti puedo confiar para cuidar de él, sólo tú puedes darle lo que siempre ha merecido. –Escucho decir a la voz de Iruka.

-Muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei… Yo prometo que nunca dejaré a Naruto-kun, si él me lo permite yo estaré el resto de mis días a su lado. Quizá eso no compensé mi cobardía en el pasado, y el haber permitido que pasará solo mucho tiempo… Pero, si ahora está a mi alcance hacerlo feliz, yo… Honraré esta oportunidad.

-Hinata… Tú, ustedes… Realmente se merecen tener una larga vida juntos. –Naruto no podía verlos pero, estaba seguro que Iruka lloraba emocionado, al igual que él.

Un rayo de luz que entraba por una rendija en el techo y le daba directo en la cara lo despertó, ¿Por qué sería que su esposa quería que su Luna de Miel fuera estando como ermitaños por casi un mes? Bueno, la idea de pasar todo ese tiempo con Hinata en una playa casi desierta no era mala, nada era una mala idea si eso incluía que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Giro su cuerpo y se abrazó al de su menuda compañera de cama, los cuerpos de ambos solo estaban siendo cubiertos por un par de ligeras sabanas, sus ropas se encontraban regadas por cualquier parte del piso y eso sólo pudo hacerlo sonreír al recordar la actividad nocturna con su mujer.

Ella se removió un poco, renuente a despertarse; Naruto la contemplo con ternura, Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo y con la cara escondida entre el pecho de su esposo, sus largos cabellos cubrían buena parte de su cuerpo. Él la acomodo sobre su pecho y lentamente respiro su dulce aroma de su cabello…

¿Qué si era incomodo no tener espacio en la cama? Pues no, Hinata era tan pequeña en comparación con él que eso no afectaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué si sus ronquidos la molestarían? Pues la expresión de paz en el rostro de ella no daba a entender nada parecido, quizá dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera los escuchaba. ¿Qué si la vida de casados era mala como la gente decía? ¡Ha! Qué pena por ellos, porque no se casaron con la persona indicada…

-N… Naruto-kun… -Hinata se removió un poco intentando acomodarse, levanto un poco su cabeza y lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos, después el otro y se quedó mirando fijamente las orbes azules de su esposo. Entonces sonrió, de esas sonrisas que, quizás ella ni lo sabía, pero eran las que Hinata siempre guardaba para él.

-Me alegra ver que te alegra verme –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa zorruna.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

-Buenos días, Hinata.

Naruto tomó delicadamente su barbilla y la levanto un poco, se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella, la beso delicadamente, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios y deleitándose con su sabor. No importa cuántas veces la haya besado antes, cada nuevo contacto con ella era magnifico, y estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de eso.

-Em… No me molestaría despertar así todos los días… -El sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata delataba que una parte de la antigua niña rara, oscura y tímida seguía ahí.

-Haha... ¡Y a mí me encantaría cumplirte ese deseo! –Y el poco tacto para expresarse de Naruto, también demostraba que él aún era aquel orgulloso perdedor…

¿Cómo se sentirá nunca más volver a despertar sólo? Una única palabra: Maravilloso.


End file.
